yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Daycare Visit (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Daycare Visit. The episode begun with Princess Yuna's break from school, She and Princess Solarna were taking their baby brother, Prince Isamu on a stroll. Princess Yuna: Well, It sure is fun taking Isamu out for a stroll. Princess Solarna: It's not just a stroll, Yuna. We're going to take Isamu to Daycare. (to Isamu) That's right, Isamu. We're going to take you to see Auntie Celestia and the other foals for you to play with, We we are, We we are. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Yuna: He sure is happy. Princess Isamu: (cooing) Princess Solarna: Here we are, Yuna. At the Ponyville Daycare, They met their Aunt, Princess Celestia and Sylvia Marpole giving her a hand with the baby foals. Princess Celestia: Hello. Perfect timing. Princess Yuna: Hi, Aunt Celesita. Princess Celestia: Glad you and Solarna can make it, Yuna. Sylvia Marpole: Are you ready to help us out with the babies? Princess Yuna: I sure am, Sylvia. Princess Celestia: Come here, You, I'm gonna get you. Prince Isamu: (getting tickled) As Isamu was playing, Yuna was beginning to regain her memory of her first time in daycare when she was a baby filly. The flashback began with Luna get up from her bed, . Princess Luna: Good morning, Hiro. Hiro: Good morning, Luna. Sleep well? Princess Luna: Always have after a long night. Luna have to get her royal gear on and brushed her mane. Princess Luna: (brushing her mane with her magic) So far, So good. Luna checked her royal gear. Princess Luna: (puts on her crown) Crown, Check. (puts on her chest plate) Chest plate, Check. But at last at least, My shoes. (put some hoof polish and shoes on) Shoes, Check. Now to go see how my little sweetheart is doing. Luna went inside Yuna's room who just woke up. Princess Luna: Look who just woke up, (picks up her baby) Good morning, Yuna. Did you have a good night? Huh? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: I thought so. (calling Solarna) Solarna, Are you getting ready for School? Young Solarna: Yes, Mom. Princess Luna: Very good. As Solarna was getting ready for school, Luna was getting Yuna ready for Daycare. Princess Luna: Are you sure you're going to be alright while taking Solarna to school? Hiro: Positive. Princess Luna: Alright. Good luck with that. Princess Solarna: Bye, Mom. Princess Luna: Have a great time at school, Solarna. And Hiro left to take Solarna to school. Princess Luna: Alright, Yuna. Time to go now. At the Ponyville Daycare, Luna notice a welcome mat and met with Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia: Glad you could make it, Little Sister. Princess Luna: Great to see you too, Celestia. (to Yuna) Look, Yuna. It's your Auntie Celestia. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: So, What brought you here? Princess Celestia: I'm having my own Daycare here in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle: Twila, You can let go now. Baby Twila: (fussing over her mother) Princess Celestia: (picks her baby niece up) Come here, Twila. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Sweetie. Mommy will be back soon. (kisses her baby) Baby Twila: (pull some of Twilight's hair) Twilight Sparkle: Ow! Easy there. Princess Luna: Here, Yuna. You can play with your new friends and Auntie Celestia. Baby Yuna: (playing with the blocks) Baby Flurry Heart: (playing with her toy crown) Princess Cadance: Mommy loves you sweeties. Baby Armor Bride: (fusses over her mother) Princess Cadance: It's okay, Armor Bride, I'll be back soon. (kisses her babies) And so, Celestia and Luna takes their responsibility and started playing with the babies. Baby Yuna: (playing with the toys) Baby Skyla: (playing with the toy wand) Baby Armor Bride: (happy gurgles) Baby Sweetie Heart: (giggles) Princess Luna: Is my baby having fun? Hmm? Are you having fun? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Later, Celestia started playing with the babies. Princess Celestia: Where's Yuna.... ? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Yuna.... ? Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! I See You! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Baby Sunbeam: (plays with her soft blocks) Baby Yuna: (shares her blocks with Emerald) Baby Emerald: (happy gurgling) Princess Celestia: Those babies are just adorable to play with. Just then, Yuna tripped herself. Baby Yuna: (cries) Princess Celestia: (picks her baby niece up) Oh, It's okay, Yuna. Auntie Celestia's here. Baby Yuna: (still crying) Princess Luna: Here, Sister. Allow me. Baby Yuna: (crying for her mother) Princess Luna: Don't cry, Yuna. Mama's here. Baby Yuna: (cheers up and hugs her mother) Princess Luna: Aw. (chuckled) You sweet thing. Baby Yuna: (smiles at her mother) Luna started comforting her baby and playing with her and the babies. Later, It was time for hoofpainting. Princess Celestia: Okay, It's time for hoofpainting. Princess Luna: I've got all the supplies ready. Baby Yuna: (happy gurgles) The Royal Sisters demonstrates how to hoof paint as the babies do the same. Baby Thunder Spectrum: (made a lightning) Baby Yuna: (made a crescent moon) And so, The babies are done making their art pictures. Later, It was snacktime for the babies. Princess Luna: It's snacktime, Little ones. Princess Celestia: Once for each of you. The babies had a wonderful snacktime. Baby Yuna: (eating her snack) After Snacktime, The babies started playing again. Baby Sunlight: (playing with the blocks) Baby Yuna: (walking to her mother) Princess Luna: Come here, Sweetie. Hi. (picks her baby up) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Baby Skyla: (nudging her great aunt) Princess Celestia: What is it, Skyla? Then, Luna begins to notice the stench. Princess Luna: Ew. Disgusting! Baby Yuna: (smiles at her mother) Princess Luna: Looks like somepony needs changing. Princess Celestia: (picks up Skyla) Come on, Skyla. Time to change you and Yuna. The Royal Sisters brought the Yuna and Skyla to the changing table and started changing their diapers. Princess Celestia: (finished changing Skyla) There! Princess Luna: (finished changing Yuna) All cleaned up. The babies giggled. Celestia and Luna finished washed their hooves. Princess Celestia: Taking care of the babies sure is hard work. Princess Luna: But it was worth it. Celestia and Luna: Sisters Forever! (high hoofs each other) The flashback ends with daydreaming. Princess Yuna: (sighs) Princess Solarna: Yuna, Are you okay? Princess Yuna: Hmm? Oh, Yeah. I'm fine. Prince Isamu: (nudging her big sister) Princess Yuna: You want me to play with you, Isamu? Okay. That night, Yuna was writing her Journal about her day in Daycare with Isamu. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, I had a fun time with my baby brother in Daycare. When I first visited it, It's memories were coming back to me. Well, It was fun while it lasted. Just for a point of view, I can always remember the greatest treasure. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts Journal 4 next to the other three, And view the full moon. The Journals were glowing like a night sky. The End In the end credits, Prince Duck was putting Ford Pines in charge giving Princess Celestia a hand with Indy and Anna while he's away. Duck: My lady, I'll be back home soon. Princess Celestia: I know you will, Duck. (as she and her husband kiss) Duck: Ford, Can you help Celestia out with the twins? Ford Pines: Sure thing, Pal. Duck: Great, Won't be gone long. And Duck left out for a walk around Ponyville. Prince Indy: (embracing Ford) Princess Celestia: Aw, Look, Ford. Indy likes you. Ford Pines: I know, Celestia. (chuckles) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225